Dyskusja użytkownika:PozzY
Co zrobię w najbliższym czasie: # Naprawię szablon Przedmiotów do MM # Stworzę forum społeczności PozzY 12:17, 21 cze 2009 (UTC) 16172526 Mój numer GG, jakbyś chciał nawiązać jakiś kontakt. --Morhad 12:27, 21 cze 2009 (UTC) Zostałem adminem!!!! PozzY 16:15, 23 cze 2009 (UTC) Hej! Ostatni dzień w Polsce przed wyjazdem do Czech. Szczęśliwie w Krzeszowie był dostęp do Internetu, więc mogłem przyjrzeć się nieco Twoim działaniom. Pogadałem trochę z Alamarem na chacie Acidcave'a - trzeba zmienić wszędzie Eofol na Eeofol, najlepszy byłby jakiś bot, który to zrobi automatycznie, jeśli potrafisz to zmienić, bo ja nie umiem :(. Świetnie że napisałeś o książkach MM - to temat zupełnie nieznany (na oczy żadnej nie widziałem nigdy), a chyba dosyć ciekawy. 7 lipca wrócę do Polski (choć nie do domu) i może coś poedytuję. Co do głosu w ankiecie, to nie ja zagłosowałem na MM7, tylko jakiś gość z Groty. --Morhad 08:27, 27 cze 2009 (UTC) Tworzenie bota to dość trudna sprawa, ale za jakiś czas się tym zajmę. Co do książek: tłumaczyłem z innych serwisów,znalazłem ebooki, ale ciągle mam wątpliwości co do tłumaczeń nazw własnych, dlatego zostawiłem przekierowania pod nimi w oryginale. Tekst wciąż jest trochę chaotyczny pod względem językowym, poprawię to. W takim tempie ankieta za miesiąc będzie miała ok. 10 głosów :) Przygotowuje dość sporą kampanię reklamową tej wikii, w szczegóły wtajemniczę Cię później. Życzę Ci spokojnych, wesołych wakacji:) PozzY 09:17, 27 cze 2009 (UTC) Hej! Widzę, że zamieniasz Eofol na ten pisany przez podwójne e. Dobra robota! Jakie masz plany na najbliższe dni? --Morhad 09:17, 29 cze 2009 (UTC) Zamieniłem już wszystkie, nie było ich specjalnie dużo tak więc nie korzystałem z botów. W najbliższym czasie chcę naprawić forum (już istnieje, ale posty tam się pojawić nie potrafią), zrobić strony poglądowe do wszystkich gier z serii Heroes Chronicles...i na razie tyle. PozzY 09:25, 29 cze 2009 (UTC) 1.Najpierw poprawię nieco postać Kastore'a (może Ty coś dopiszesz - mówiłeś, że sporo grałeś w MM3), a potem może i parę innych postaci. Alamar powiedział, żeby raczej zająć się postaciami i wydarzeniami, bo to najważniejsze i chyba się z nim zgadzam. 2.Mógłbyś zdradzić nieco szczegółów dotyczących kampanii reklamowej? --Morhad 09:30, 29 cze 2009 (UTC) Grałem w MM3, ale raczej nie było tam szczegółów odnośnie Kastore'a, zwłaszcza że można było go nie mieć w drużynie:) Nie będzie to kampania reklamowa w takim "klasycznym" rozumieniu. Chcę zjednoczyć tutaj wszystkie serwisy ze sceny MM i HoMM. Jest kilka działających stron z dużą bazą danych dot. choćby MMVI - mam zamiar do nich napisać z propozycją połączenia sił. Nie mówię tu tylko o takich stronach ale też o dużych forach i serwisach. Można by poprosić o przeniesienie ich zasobów do nas, zaproponować newsa na stronie głównej czy spróbować uzgodnić inne działania które pomogłyby w promocji tej wikii przez scenę. PozzY 09:49, 29 cze 2009 (UTC) Wpadnij na GG --Morhad 13:00, 27 lip 2009 (UTC) Aktualnie w najbliższym czasie zajmę się promocją MM wiki na innych forach, do niedzieli mam plan stworzyć wszystkie strony z bohaterami H3, może też spróbuję ulepszyć szablon ich dotyczący. Dobrze byłoby naprawić kategorię "Szablony" (są tam różne strony, nie wiem dlaczego) i skategoryzować sensownie wszystkie istniejące strony (Menu "strony specjalne"). Nie będzie mnie 1.VIII - 13.VIII, potem mogę znaleźć trochę czasu na edycję, choć prawdopodobnie będę zajęty innymi projektem. PozzY 09:12, 31 lip 2009 (UTC) Witaj Pozzy, widzę, że jesteś tu aktualnie jedynym przybyszem dbającym o tą skromną wikię (Morhad gdzieś zniknął...). W każdym bądź razie po pewnym dłuższym czasie mej nieobecności postanowiłem tu wrócić (co widać między innymi ostatnią mą tutaj działalnością). Mianowicie chciałbym zasugerować pewną rzecz na stronie głównej. Otóż mamy wiele artykułów, które są dość ważne i w ogóle ich nie ma bądź są aktualnie bardzo skromne. Zauważyłem, że na wikię wchodzi także kilka osób niezarejestrowanych, które edytują. Dlatego proponuję by pojawiło się na stronie głównej okienko zawierające link do artykułu, którego rozbudowanie bardzo nam by się przydało (okienko podobne do tego na Nonsensopedii). Pozdrawiam --Mitabrin 14:13, gru 12, 2009 (UTC) Witam. Nie bardzo rozumiem, czemu na stronie specjalnej "nieskategoryzowane pliki" wyświetla mi okładki wszystkich gier, mimo że są w kategorii "Okładki"? Z góry dzięki za pomoc. Tarnoob 08:30, lip 17, 2010 (UTC) Szczerze mówiąc...nie mam pojęcia. Sprawdziłem i wszystko powinno być w porządku, chyba że strona "nieskategoryzowane pliki" pokazuje te pliki które należą do mniej niż dwóch kategorii. Ewentualnie za jakiś czas ta strona specjalna sama się odświeży. Generalnie to bardzo dobrze że nasza wikia znów ruszyła, czemu sprzyja na pewno wakacyjny okres. Być może do sierpnia przegonimy po raz kolejny angielską wikię. Przez ostatni rok udało mi się zdobyć gry Warriors of Might and Magic (moim zdaniem słaba gra) i Heroes of M&M: Quest for Dragonbone Staff (ta z kolei jest genialnym rozwinięciem idei Kings Bounty). Przypominam że poniżej jest wypisana lista najpotrzebniejszych artykułów, która zostanie przeniesiona na stronę główną. No właśnie - strona główna. Jeżeli macie jakieś nowe pomysły odnośnie rubryki "Czy wiesz że", wieści czy sondy to piszcie. Samemu postaram się najpierw uzupełnić wszystkie (te mniej obszerne) hasła z Heroes Chronicles i zrobić szablon ras świata Might and Magic a później będę podążał według planu, chyba że i tutaj macie jakiś lepszy pomysł. --PozzY 11:37, lip 17, 2010 (UTC) Wykonać: 1. Nowe wpisy lub ich aktualizacje: * Adrienne * Escaton * Falagar * Finneas Vilmar * Gavin Magnus * Gralkor Okrutny * Jorm * Nicolai Ironfist * Nicholas Gryphonheart * Sandro * Vorr * Yog * Dzień Ognia * Erathiański alfabet * Lord Haart * Gauldoth Pół-martwy * Winston Boragus * Webstation Beta-5 * Kostka kontrolna * Crag Hack * Antagarich * Enroth * Gem * Starożytni 2. Korekta przynajmniej połowy artykułów 3. Uruchomienie forum 4. Promocja wikii 5. Kategoryzacja wszystkich artykułów 6. Opracowanie (przynajmniej częściowo) HoMM1 i MM7 Jeżeli byłby ktoś zainteresowany pomocą w rozbudowie tej wikii, powyżej jest lista rzeczy które można wykonać by pomóc. Polskie linki MM * Kwasowa Grota * Jaskinia Behemota * Kompendium MM6 * MM World * sztab fanów Heroes * stara wersja wikii * Akademia Wojny * Tawerna HoMM * Avlee * Oficjalna strona nowego KB * Kompendium MM7 by Katane * Kompendium HoMM2 Angielskie linki MM * Celestial Heavens * Erathian Liberation Party * Mapy MM1 * The Spinward Tales * Poradnik MM1 * Age of Heroes * Oficjalna strona MM * Oficjalna strona MM7 * Kompendia wiedzy MM i KB - Shrines * Flamestryke * The Spoiler * Pottsland * Mike's RPG Center * Faust MM7 Kompendium * Angelfire * Tome of Knowledge * Fander Treespook's Grove * The Computer Show * MM mod * Vgmaps * The Lorekeeper * MMworlds.com * MM7 Guide * Castlegobs * Ancient Home of Dragon * H3 wiki * The Genie's Lamp * Homm World Tworzenie Logo Potrzebujesz Logo? Nie masz skórki lub favikony? Potrzebujesz usebaru na forum, by móc zareklamować twoją wiki? Wejdź na Tworzenie Logo Wiki i napisz prośbę o nowe logo dla Oasis (New Wikia Look)! Od pojawienia się nowego wyglądu twoja wiki nie ma logo lub jest ono za słabe. Chcesz to zmienić? Poproś nas o nie na forum. Nie jestem botem ;) Mat. 00:11, gru 27, 2010 (UTC)